


Our Daughter, Our Little Ray of Sunshine

by IanHELMMALES



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanHELMMALES/pseuds/IanHELMMALES
Summary: Requested by MrsTooty, a fic based on the song a “little ray of sunshine” by Axiom.First time dad for Henry becoming completely in love with his new daughter.First fic ever so please bear with me ;)
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Our Daughter, Our Little Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrstooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstooty/gifts).



It was the end of your daughter’s big day, those kind of days meaningful enough to empower someone and shape them as their future selves.  
You were cuddling with Henry in the swing on your patio, watching the sun set over Rozel Bay in Jersey Island. The breeze playing with your hair, the remaining warmth of the sun over your face and the feeling of the arms of your husband of twenty-five years around your frame made you reminisce what a blessing life has been to both of you since your princess came to the world.

Oh, finding yourself in love with the star of the remakes of most of your favorites TV Shows like Superman, the man from U.N.C.L.E. or books like Stardust and The Witcher and him reciprocating this feeling still felt like an old fashioned romance. It still feels like it after all this time.

But with you being at the middle of the thirties and Henry reaching forty by the time you got married and wanted to start a family, that’s when the weather turned cloudy. Henry wanted so much to become a father but couldn’t make his schedule match with what Mother Nature planned for your cycle. And neither of you, stubborn as you both are, wanted to use hormones nor assisted reproductive technology. Your families tried to be as supportive as possible but you felt like a failure for not succeeding in the one task nature designed you for - Henry kept telling you that you were not faulty but to no avail.

Two years into your marriage, you woke up nauseous and rushed to the bathroom. Awoken by the ruckus, Kal barked till Henry woke up and sprinted to your help, driving you to your physician.

Your physician took your temperature, notes of what you have been eating - which wasn’t much, stressed out as you were, then a blood sample. You were to lie down until she got the results a few hours latter. Henry and Kal at your bedside, you took a nap, exhausted.

Dr Quinn came back with the results by noon, asked Henry who had been spooning you to wake you up, brought you a plate of food, and sat on a stool near your bed.

“Mrs. Cavill, I know you have been neglecting yourself out of stress, but you must understand it can’t happen again.” She said in a soothing voice. “You are hurting not only yourself, but your loved ones too”. Henry tucked you head under his chin while Kal nuzzled your hand at the side of the bed.

You felt called out and, after months of watching your diet and witnessing your periods play peek-a-boo with your nerves, you were about to have a meltdown.

Thankfully, Quinn being an Ob-gyn and a therapist, she felt that you needed reassurance and went on :”and as loved ones, I am not only talking about your husband, his sidekick and your family and friends. I am also talking about the soon-to-be newest addition to your little pack.” Then, she stood up, winked at your gobsmacked faces and left the results of the blood test neatly folded on your tray.

When it finally downed on you that you were finally pregnant, you hastily buried your face in Henry’s chest and asked him to read the test. Thinking back about it, it still made you giggle to remember your “Wrist master” and well spoken gentleman of an husband reach for it with his right hand shaking and reading it aloud with a stutter. “Preg... pregnancy estimated at....30 weeks of oli ... oligo ... oligomenorrhea.”

When it finally downed on him, his reaction was the total opposite of yours. He abruptly stood up, yelling from joy and executing a little dance that almost made you fall from laughing too much to the point of him barely catching you and apologising repeatedly. When you regained your bearings, you playfully scolded him and make him call both of your families to share the wonderful news.

When Henry suddenly calmed down, you knew your significant other would start to freak out over all what was to be done before your little miracle was to be born.

Her father says she has to have a name  
Not the same as her mom's, but a name just the same

The remaining weeks flew by but thankfully the nursery came together quickly and you have had help from everyone in both your family.  
Your were overjoyed to learn your were to welcome a little lady during the gender reveal party.

_A little ray of sunshine has come into the world,_   
_A little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl._

She truly was a little lady, coming weeks after her due date, already driving her parents crazy. Your mother-in-law had even enough time to order the cutest crocheted and handmade dress/onesie you had ever seen.

_We'll show her the dress that she'll wear_   
_With the gold flowing hair that nature provided_   
_A little ray of sunshine has come into the world,_   
_A little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl._

She was born the day of your third wedding anniversary, on the summer solstice. Henry couldn’t make it so you were thankful the labor went flawlessly because you had still enough energy to dress her in her grandmother’s onesie which fitted her like a glove and took some pictures of her in his parents arms then in yours without revealing her sweet baby face .

_A little ray of sunshine -_   
_I want to know if you think she looks good in the pink,_   
_That grandma has bought her ... our own little daughter._

It was like all the pain and despair disappeared the moment you were able to enjoy some quiet time with her asleep in your arms.

_She can make you feel good,_   
_She can make you feel that it's all worthwhile,_   
_Only by her smile, only by her smile ..._

Henry came barging into your room with Kal in toes which earned him the infamous death glare from your for disrupting her sleep. The fates must have been with you because when you let Henry hold her to gush over and introduce to Kal, the little hellion burped on both her father and his canine companion which made you laugh for a while right after Henry claimed his little princess would look just like him.

_Have you noticed she's just like her father,_   
_And i think that i'd rather_   
_Her hair was much darker,_

Destiny surely wanted to even things out because, while she grew up to be the splitting image of her father down to the clear eyes with a speck of brown in one of them and the curly brown locks, her hair had the same colour as yours when you were her age. And she didn’t get her father jaw or love for PC games, thanks to her wanting to be “pretty like Zelda and brave like Link” when she grows up.

_A little ray of sunshine has come into the world,_   
_A little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl._   
_She can make you feel good,_

You were grateful that Henry decided to step back from the movies industry until your daughter was old enough for school because you were able to have such wonderful memories together like her first word - “Kal” and still not over it ! -, her first steps, her throwing a tantrum because Mummy makes the pancakes better than Daddy anyway. Her wanting her daddy to read her Stardust from Neil Gaiman and Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth from Tolkien as bedtime stories. Which led to quite the tickle war when she mocked her Daddy for not being in the movies - she had quite a surprise when she was proved wrong afterward for at least one of the book.

_She can make you feel that it's all worthwhile,_   
_Only by her smile, only by her smile, only by her smile ..._

She grew up so fast that, the next thing you knew, she went to the same boarding school as Henry, learnt everything partaking both her parents culture and hobbies, was a stellar student from preschool to Oxford, where she met his Highness. Leading to a strong friendship, an even greater first and only love and yesterday’s wedding - way to go, my little ray of sunshine!

_Talkin' 'bout my little ray of sunshine,_   
_My little ray of sunshine,_   
_Little ray of sunshine..._


End file.
